Sonrisa
by Luka-sama
Summary: Gintoki era el poderoso y vago Samurai de Yorozuya protagonista de su serie, era un misterio para todos sus enemigos y siempre tenía una frase cool al final del día. Por eso para Hinowa era divertido que nadie descubriera su debilidad, aunque nadie ni sus amigos más cercanos habían visto el brillo en los ojos del chico como cuando veía la sonrisa en el rostro de Tsukuyo.


_Si bien no le veo futuro a esta pareja como a ninguna en Gintama (solo el creador entiende todo el desmadre que pasa) pues a mí me gustó la idea de que algo así pasara XD. Gintama no me pertenece, pero espero que al menos pase algún momento con ellos pronto en el manga._

 **Sonrisa**

En este mundo donde todo se pudre y se vuelve a pudrir, donde los niños corren en barrios pobres, donde la prostitución es algo de todos los días y la cordura de una nación está en manos de unos completos idiotas.

Ese es el mundo que el ama.

Sakata Gintoki.

El hombre más estúpido según muchos, que siempre sigue lo que él quiere y hace lo que le da la gana, en ocasiones sería capaz de desnudarse si le diera un buen postre. Muchos tenían malos conceptos de él, en cambio otro grupo lo respetaba ya que siempre andaba salvando el pellejo de algún imbécil que conmueva su corazón.

Era un hombre.

Así que si bien su mente no era algo que muchos supieran descifrar, tenía ciertas debilidades que alguien debió haber descubierto.

Pero graciosamente a pesar de ser el protagonista de su historia su mente era un completo misterio para todos los que le rodeaban.

Por eso cuando se despide ese día de su local, Shinpachi comenta que debe ir por algún dulce y Kagura le pide que le traiga algo de sukonbu.

Con una grosería se despide.

Los ciudadanos lo ven pasar y se preguntan qué nuevo traerá Yorozuya entre manos, la policía Shinsengumi lo mira atentamente mientras evalúan si hoy será un día peligroso, al final Hijitaka decide que el tipo parece llevar hoy un día tranquilo.

Sus pasos llegan rápidamente a Yoshiwara.

Todo sigue igual, prostitutas, sol y un ambiente entre el horror/diversión. Realmente a él no le importaba lo podrido que pudiera estar el mundo o lo que le rodeaba, mientras sus amigos estuvieran bien era más que suficiente para él.

Además el había estado una temporada robando comida de cadáveres.

Comparado a eso Yoshiwara parecía un buen lugar, además había mujeres guapas dispuestas a pasar un buen momento con el hombre que era considerado un "salvador".

-Gintoki-hablo una voz a su espalda.

Claro que a él no le importaba pasar tiempo con mujeres, bueno realmente había una con la que le gustaba pasar un rato.

-Tsukuyo tanto tiempo-comento de forma desinteresada entrando al local.

Hinowa quien lo atendió amablemente le dijo que esperara para darle comida, él acepto con una sonrisa ya que la tripa comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Tsukuyo rodo los ojos fastidiada.

Eso ya era normal, ese tipo no dejaba de venir a visitar casi a diario después de lo ocurrido con su ex maestro Jiraia. Siempre por alguna razón estúpida hasta que al final solo dijo "¿Bueno me dan comida o no?" y siguió llegando con la excusa de comer un rato, curiosamente siempre en el tiempo que ella tomaba para ver que todo estuviera bien con Hinowa.

-No traigas licor que sabes cómo se pone Tsuki-dijo Gintoki de broma.

Claro que la kunai en su frente no fue exactamente una broma de parte de Tsukuyo.

…

Después de un rato cuando Hinowa se fue con una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para que Tsukuyo no se marchara y dejara a Gintoki solo, fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que nuevamente estaban solos en el local.

Tsukuyo fumando un poco.

Gintoki comiendo un dango.

Nos que no fueran amigos, después de todo lo ocurrido ambos tenían la confianza en el otro, tanto que eran capaces de sacrificarse de ser necesario. Si bien no podían compartir de una copa sin que alguien saliera herido, había un buen ambiente cuando estaban así.

En silencio.

-Creo que te creció un poco el busto-murmuro Gintoki pensativo.

Un kunai en su brazo fue suficiente para que Tsukuyo se tirara sobre él dispuesto a matarle.

Todo el buen ambiente siempre era quebrado por Gintoki cuando abría la boca para decir alguna tontería.

Diez minutos después Tsukuyo lo dejaba inconsciente antes de salir fastidiada del local, Hinowa llegaba confundida al notar como nuevamente debía tratar las heridas del chico. Pero como siempre este se fue lleno de sangre para seguir a Tsukuyo.

Hinowa sonrió enternecida sin saber por qué todos eran tan ciegos.

Escucho los gritos de Tsukuyo y noto como Gintoki solo la ignoraba.

Solamente caminando a su lado.

Caminando al lado del otro por una ciudad que ella estaba dispuesta a proteger con su vida, el chico a su lado dispuesto a dar su vida por la chica.

Pero nadie notaba lo importante.

No notaban como después de un rato Gintoki comenzaba a decir tonterías que no molestaban del todo a Tsukuyo, no veían como los ojos de ella brillaban aguantando la risa por ver caer al chico de forma idiota sobre una mierda del suelo.

Nadie veía como los ojos de Gin-san se iluminaban al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Tsukuyo.

Y eso era bueno.

Así nadie sabía que la debilidad de ese invencible samurái era la sonrisa de una ninja con problemas de carácter.

Bueno después de todo un protagonista de la Jump generalmente acaba con la chica fuerte.

Y a Gintoki no le molestaba para nada si esa chica era Tsukuyo.

 **Fin.**

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
